The Time When I
by Kiing.Deemy
Summary: The time when Kakashi tries to confess and Naruto is just really too oblivious. One shot Warning. This is BL/Yaoi. Boys kissing. Don't like, then don't read. You have been warned


**Hey everybody! This will be my first oneshot EVER. I've never done anything like this before at all, most of my ideas usually goes on and on. Never just a oneshot.**

 **I hope I don't let you guys down though!**

 **This fic contains BL/Yaoi/Whatever the heck else you call it**

 **Pairing; KakaNaru**

 **It's also set in the past. So be prepared for the very cute Kakashi!**

 _ **The Time Where I**_

I watched as the cherry blossoms floated around me. They were beautiful, peaceful, just like the village now. It was still hard getting used to, the familiar but still not familiar faces was a little more taxing on my mental health though. But I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I can make it through anything!

I rested my head against the tree, dazedly staring up at the sky watching the clouds go by. 'Look, a bowl of ramen...'. I thought distractedly. I clearly need to get out more, get some friends while I'm at it too. I picked out a few more shapes before the pain in my chest got too much to bear. Shifting my gaze somewhere else, I tried not to let my memories get the best of me, those people were gone now. They were in the past... I snorted at that.

I felt his presence before I heard him. Always trying to be the cool one, didn't he know I already saw how he grew up to be? Probably not. But that's for the best though. "Yo". He called out nonchantly. I looked up from my spot at the base of the tree to where stood also peering down at me. Dark eyes taking in every aspect of me, not leaving anything out. I shivered, but from what? The cold?

I waved back languidly, "Hey Kashi~". I sang out. I laughed when he averted my gaze and instead stared at the sky. He hated the name, but I loved it. I never got too irk the Kakashi from my time. This was just sweet reprieve.

He coughed into his hand before setting his gaze back on me. "Hungry?".

I grinned.

I happily slurped up my fifth bowl of ramen. It was Heaven! Or it would have been if Kakashi wasn't watching my every move. Didn't anyone ever tell him it was rude to stare? Peering through one eye at him I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. "Wha?". I asked around the mouthful of noodles in my mouth. What? I wasn't that mannerly either. It's my charm.

He blinked in response before turning back to his already lukewarm bowl. I watched as his shoulders droop just slightly. Poor guy, he had to eat soggy noodles. I knew the horror of soggy noodles. "Naruto". He called out, uncertain. I grunted to show I was listening as I slurped up the brothy goodness. "Have you ever been in love?".

I started choking.

Leaving the stand now, I couldn't help but throw him some curious looks. Where did that come from? Was Kakashi in love? I gasped coming to the realization. 'Great Kami, Kashi's in love!'. I turned to him, quickly grabbing a hold of his shoulders and drawing him close to lay one on him. I snorted. Wait, was his mask glowing pink? I shook away the thought. "You have to tell me who it is Kashi!". I pratically shouted. All I got was a raised eyebrow. Trust him to be difficult. Rolling my eyes, I smacked my forehead onto his. "Who you love man!". I clarified.

Wait.

Did his breath just hitched?

Maybe he was surprised at my mad detective skills. Yeah, that sounded right. Kurama snorted and shifted in his cage. I peered up at Kakashi then, trying to gauge why he's so unresponsive suddenly. Maybe I actually just broke him?

"I-I..". He paused before clearing his throat. "What makes you think I'm love with someone Naruto?". He asked. Forgetting all about my previous thoughts, I smiled at him.

"Silly Kashi". I teased wiggling my eyebrows. "You asked me about love back in the ramen stand. Why else would you ask". Was Kakashi always this distracted? Or is this Kakashi different from mine. The thought was troubling. What if everyone else were the same? I was drawn out my musings by a thumb stroking at the corner of my lips. I blinked up at him.

"You'll get wrinkles". Was all he said still not removing his thumb. In fact he just move it onto my lips, massaging them slightly. What had gotten into him? This was odd... But I did't hate it. Hell, I liked it. Coming to that realization I didn't notice when my body took control and out came a curious tongue poking at Kakashi's digits. I did however notice though when his thumb stilled. Peering down I immediately noticed why and closed my mouth with an audible snap. 'What was that about?'. I thought. "Naruto". I looked up, my gaze locking with his. I could feel them drinking me in. "Come to the pond with me?". He asked furrowing his brow.

"Sure!". My perkiness was making a surface again. All thoughts about the previous moment all but forgotten. Grabbing his hand, we made our way to the pond. Me babbling about everything and him just nodding along when he had to.

Propped up against the bridge overlooking the pond, I happily pointed out the many koi fish that swam by to Kakashi. He wasn't much of a conversationalist but his presence was oddly reassuring. Turning to him, I couldn't help the smile that blossomed on my lips. They were different in some parts but in the end still Kakashi. I continued to smile at him even when he regarded me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oi. You're staring". He pointed out. I only shrugged in response.

"Ne, Kashi". He grunted in acknowledgement. "You never did tell me who you liked". He was leaning against one of the many pillars with his 'cool guy posture'. Typical Kakashi.

"Why is it so important?". He avoided. I grinned at him, it wasn't going to be that easy.

I shuffled closer to him brushing against him. "Stop avoiding Kashi. Please tell me". I enforced it with the infamous puppy dog eyed look, even tipping the levels of cuteness with the dangerous, manipulative pout. He caved instantly. 'Success!'

Sighing, he gave an answer finally. "How about I describe them?". He suggested. I nodded eagerly, that sounded fun. Plus I got to know about Kakashi's love life. Bonus!

"They have blonde hair". I nodded along waiting for him to continue but he just gazed at me expectantly before shaking his head and carrying on. "Their eyes are blue. The prettiest blue I've seen so far". Blonde and blue eyed? Who? Was it a foreign shinobi?

"Who the heck are you in love with?". I blurted out. Kakashi only chuckled before turning his head to face mine.

"They also love Ramen". He added. It hit me then. How couldn't I of noticed? It was obvious!

"You're in love with Minato-sensei!"

...

"Naruto, you baka!". What was with the sudden name calling. Was it cause I screamed his crush's name? Oops.. I was going to apologize but I was cut off by his next words. "It's you".

I paused. Me? Squinting up at him, I couldn't help but ask. "Me what?". I watched him groan and place his head in his hands. What did I say now? Kakashi was so sensitive today. Was he in a mood? I peered down at him, a little bit concerned for him. "Kashi?". He snapped.

...

I could only blink as I felt clothed lips against mine. Kakashi was kissing me? But why? All too soon it was over and Kakashi was pulling back. "I'm in love with you, Naruto". He breathed out. My breath hitched. Me?! "Not Minato-sensei. You". This was an interesting turn of events. I didn't see that coming.

"Kiss me again". Soon enough, he had pulled down his mask and kissed me. Hard. I couldn't stop the gasp that tore through me then and Kakashi quickly took advantage. Diving his tongue inside, he explored every inch, kissing me thoroughly. By the time he pulled back, I was a panting mess and there was a saliva trail still connecting us. Also hands had somehow ended up on his chest, his shirt clenched tight in my fists. "Took you long enough to confess Kakashi".

He laughed, full on. It was contagious as I followed with a few giggles. "You're going to be the death of me". He said after catching his breath. I grinned in reply.

Then he kissed me again.

 **END**

 **Whoo~!**

 **What did you guys think? Was it good or sucky? I'm leaning more towards amazingly awesome. Anybody else? Like I said, this was my first ever oneshot and I hope I didn't let you guys down with this.**

 **Please review what you think of it pls! And check out my fic for Young Justice 'Part of The Pack'. Remember, reviews help!**


End file.
